Young Fiery Spirit
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: A young girl recently orphaned finds herself in the care of a young Hector Barbossa. How will she grow up living with a crew full of men? How can Barbossa adjust to becoming this girl's new caretaker? Barbossa/OC
1. Joanna

**Young Fiery Spirit**

_This story is based on a roleplay that I did a couple of years ago. This is my first fanfic, please go easy on me. RR, people. I own nothing except Joanna. I am not making any money off of this._

* * *

><p>Joanna Flames was your average twelve-year-old girl. Emerald green eyes, long wavy black hair that reached the middle of her back. She loved the outdoors; climbing trees, looking at the clouds. Most of all, she loved the sea. Every day Joanna would sit outside her home and watch ships come and go to her hometown of Tortuga. All her life, Joanna wondered what it would be like to sail around the world on her own ship. Just like her father.<p>

Joanna had a small family. There was her father, Christopher Flames, former pirate captain, now a family man. Her mother, May Flames, a barmaid now a stay-at-home mother. Last, but not least, there was Crystal Flames, Joanna's eight-year-old sister and the youngest of the family. Joanna loved them all dearly.

"Papa!" Joanna called. "May I go into town?"

"What for?" Christopher asked.

"I saw a cute puppy at the pet store", she answered. "I want to see how much it's for."

"If it costs too much, you are not getting it", Christopher said.

"He's right, dear", May said picking up a pan. "We can't afford a lot right now."

She opened the oven door. A black puff of smoke rose out of the oven into May's face. May put the pan down and used her apron to fan the smoke.

"Christopher", she coughed. "We need to get this oven fixed."

"We don't have the money to get it fixed", he replied. "Go ahead and go out, Joanna."

Joanna opened the door and headed out to town. As she stepped out into the open field, she saw Crystal picking flowers by the house. Joanna walked by and ruffled her hair.

"Where are you going, sissy?" Crystal asked.

"Just into town", she answered. "I'll be back in a while. Be good for Mama and Papa, okay?"

Crystal nodded her head. Joanna turned toward town and started skipping toward the pet shop. As she walked into town, she noticed a ship coming into the harbor. Joanna stopped in her footsteps. As she watched the ship dock, Joanna began to daydream. She couldn't wait to grow up. As soon as she got enough money, she was going to buy her own ship. She would be the captain of her very own ship. Command her very own crew. That's all she wants to do: become a pirate captain just like her father.

Joanna was pulled out of her thoughts. There was a foul smell in the air. Something was burning. Joanna looked up into the sky and saw smoke. She turned around to see where it was coming from. She looked up into the sky and followed the smoke. Joanna pushed her way through the bushes until she found herself face-to-face with her own house…burning to the ground.

"Mama! Papa! Crystal!"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if the chapter was short. This is my first fanfic. Tell me what you think!<em>


	2. Run!

_Pirate-on-Fleet-Street - thanks for the advice. i'll try to slow down the pace_

_Mistress Beckett - Yay! thanks for reading! *hugs*_

_I'll try to update at least everyday. Here's chapter 2!_

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Joanna cried running toward the house. "Papa!"<p>

She stopped a few feet away from the house. Where was Crystal? She was playing outside a few minutes ago. Joanna looked around finding no one. Could Crystal have wandered off? Did she run away from the fire? Was she smart enough to run and get help? No matter. Joanna could go look for her later. Right now she had to get inside and see if her parents were still alive. Joanna covered her face and kicked open the door. A huge burst of fire flew out of the door. Joanna covered her mouth and nose and went inside.

"Papa!" she called. "Mama! Papa, where are you?"

Joanna got no answer. The smoke was so bad she could barely see anything in front of her. Where could they be? Joanna went into the den. She saw nothing but flames and smoke. The furniture was burning, but no people. She went into the bedrooms. Maybe they could've gone in there. Nothing. Where else could they be? The kitchen!

"Mama? Papa?"

The heat was intense and the smoke was very thick in the kitchen. The fire might've started in here.

"Is anybody here?" Joanna called.

She coughed as the smoke entered her lungs. Her eyes watered from the smoke. She fell to her knees starting to feel weak. Joanna noticed a hand poking out from behind the table.

"Mama?"

She got up and walked to the table. Joanna screamed when she saw May's body lying on the floor. Her face was covered in black soot. She backed away from the body and tripped over something. What else could be in here? Joanna got up and found Crystal's body beginning to be engulfed in flames. She screamed as she ran out of the kitchen. Her mother and sister were dead. Where was Christopher? Where was her father? Joanna's question was answered as heard screaming. She turned around to see Christopher engulfed in flames. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Get out of here!" he yelled. "Get out!"

"Papa, you're on fire!" Joanna said.

"Run!"

Christopher pushed her to the door. Joanna watched as he fell to the floor. He would be dead in a matter of seconds. Tears came to her eyes as she ran out of the burning house. Joanna stood outside as she watched her home burn to the ground along with her family. What could've happened? Everything was perfectly fine before she left. There was nothing in the house that could set the house on fire. Nothing at all except…the oven! There was something wrong with it before she left. If only Christopher had it fixed like May asked, this never would've happened.

None of it mattered now. She was now alone. No family, no friends, no home. Where is she going to go? Where is she going to live? How is she going to survive on her own? Joanna turned to town and started walking. She needed to make up a new home for herself if she was going to go on living. Just because her family was gone, doesn't mean that everything had to end for her. Joanna wiped her eyes every once in a while as she thought about what she could use for a home. Some crates in an alley could do. It's not like she had the money to afford a house for herself.


	3. Hector

Pirate-on-Fleet-Street – thanks for reading. I thought it was a different way to shake things up.

Mistress Beckett – don't worry, there's more to come ;)

Ninjalover13 – thanks for reading! Always nice to get a new reader.

* * *

><p>Twenty-eight year old Hector Barbossa smiled as he took a deep breath of fresh air. He had just arrived on his ship the <em>Dark Wave<em> to pick up food and supplies. Tortuga was his favorite place to make port. Salty wenches, juicy green apples and sweet rum and wine. What more could he ask for? It had everything Barbossa wanted except one thing. It wasn't like the ocean. Living on a ship was more exciting than living on land. You could be in one place today and be in another place tomorrow. You never knew what you'd run into. Everyday on the sea meant mystery and adventure.

Barbossa headed into town toward the nearest market to buy apples. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a young girl standing by a house with an open window. He shrugged. The girl probably lived there, so it wasn't his problem. Barbossa continued on his way to the market. As he passed by, he couldn't help but notice the girl's sleek and shining dark hair. Her dress looked dirty, but what could you expect from a child? Barbossa turned his head. She wasn't his problem. The girl probably had a father who would kill any man that looked at her the wrong way.

From the corner of his eye, Barbossa saw the girl reach her hands in the window. He turned to see her grabbing a pie that was sitting next to the window. She was stealing it! She was a thief!

"Hey!" Barbossa yelled out.

The girl jumped startled. The pie dropped from her hands and fell into the dirt road. She looked down at the pie and then back up to Barbossa with tears in her eyes. He looked into those deep green eyes and got lost in her gaze.

"I was going to eat that", she said.

"That not be yers", Barbossa said.

"I don't care. I'm hungry!"

"Why don't ya go home to yer mother 'nd ask her fer food instead of running around stealing food from other people?

The girl turned around and ran away crying. Barbossa sighed and went back to his own business.

VVVVVVVVV

Barbossa started walking back to his ship with a bag full of apples. He couldn't wait to eat them all himself. Biting into the thin skin and tasting the tart juices inside it. It made Barbossa smile just thinking about it. He threw the bag over his shoulder and continued walking. He heard a something tearing and dropping behind him. Barbossa turned around to see the bag had been torn and the apples were falling out of it. From the corner of his eye, the girl he saw earlier came running and picked up the apples.

"Give 'em here, lass", Barbossa said.

"I'm hungry", she said.

"Go home if ye be hungry."

The girl shook her head and ran off with the apples. Barbossa followed her. He could tell she was a stubborn little girl. When he caught up with her, he was going to make sure her parents knew what she was doing. Barbossa stopped as he entered an alley. What would a little girl be doing in here? This was no place for a child to be around. He went deeper into the alley until he reached a dead end. In the corner he saw the girl sitting in a crate nibbling on one of the apples.

"I believe you're trespassing", she said.

"Trespassing?" Barbossa asked.

"I live here", she said nodding.


	4. A New Home

Barbossa looked at the alley the girl was living in. How could this place be her home? There were broken crates lying around, torn rags lying around. Barbossa could've sworn he saw a rat scamper by. This was no place for a little girl like her.

"Ya live here?" he asked.

The little girl nodded as she held the apple in her lap.

"Where be yer parents?" Barbossa asked. "Yer mother 'nd father?"

"I don't have any parents", she started to cry. "I'm all alone."

"Don't ya have 'ny family? There be 'nyone who can take care of ye?"

The girl closed her eyes she tears slid down her cheeks. She shook her head as she buried her face in her hands. Barbossa just sat there as he watched her cry. Something terrible must've happened to her parents if she was crying.

"How long have ya been out on yer own?" Barbossa asked.

"A day."

_A day._ He had to hand it to her. She must've been tough if survived without her parents. Barbossa knew this girl needed help. There was no way she would survive if she spent the rest of her life here. Hesitantly, he put his hand on her back and started rubbing it. He pulled her close so she could cry on his shoulder.

"Ya have a name?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Joanna. Joanna Flames."

"Flames?" Barbossa asked. "Ya wouldn't by 'ny chance be related ta Christopher Flames, would ya?"

"You knew Papa?" Joanna asked.

"Aye. Storming Flames. He was a captain I served under."

Joanna wiped her eyes and gave Barbossa a small smile. He smiled back and pulled her to her feet.

"Why don't ya come with me?" he said. "I can take care of ya."

She looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes.

"You…you'd do that?" she asked. "But you don't know me."

"Ya be the daughter of a friend of mine", Barbossa replied. "it'd be nice ta have the daughter of Storming Flames on my ship."

"A ship?"

Joanna's eyes lit up and she smiled widely. At long last she was going to sail on a ship. If only her father could see her now. She took Barbossa's hand and smiled up at him.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Barbossa", he answered. "Hector Barbossa."

"Hector", Joanna said trying it out. "I'll be sure to remember that. Are you a captain, Hector?"

"Aye that I be. I be captain of the _Dark Wave_. Have ya heard of it?"

Joanna shook her head.

"Well, that be yer new home", Barbossa said.

They walked hand-in-hand toward the pier. Joanna sighed feeling at ease. A pirate ship was going to be her new home. She was going to be a pirate just like her father. The thought of Christopher made her feel a little bit sad. Barbossa looked down at Joanna.

"Everything be alright?" he asked.

Joanna looked up and nodded.

"Just thinking about Papa", she said. "That's all."

"Mmm…well, when we reach the ship, why don't ya take my bed 'nd get some rest? Ya look exhausted."

"No", Joanna said. "I couldn't. You're doing too much for me already. I don't want to impose anymore than I already am."

"Nay, yer not imposing", Barbossa said. "My ship be yer home now. 'nything onboard be yers now."

Joanna smiled and hugged Barbossa.

"Thank you, Hector", she said. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Ya don't need ta do 'nything", he replied.

"But, there must be something! You've giving me food and shelter. I don't want to make you think I'm taking all this for granted."

"Ya don't need ta repay me."


	5. A New Father?

_Thank you everyone for your nice reviews. There's more to come!_

* * *

><p>Barbossa watched as Joanna slept in his bed. He was having a hard time believing Christopher Flames was dead. Barbossa served under that man ever since he was thirteen, ever since he started piracy. Storming Flames was the only captain he was loyal to. The man helped him grow into a strong pirate. Barbossa wanted to repay him for all he had done. Raising Christopher's daughter would have to be it. She was all that was left of him and she needed Barbossa. He knew he was this girl's only hope of survival.<p>

"Hector?"

Joanna yawned as she rubbed her eyes. She looked at him with concern filling her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Barbossa nodded.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Very well!" Joanna said. "You have a very comfortable bed."

Barbossa chuckled and picked up a bowl from the table.

"Before we set sail we'll have ta get ye a bed", he said. "Here."

He handed her the bowl and a spoon.

"I had some soup made fer ye. Ya must be hungry."

"I'm starving!"

Joanna took the bowl. Her hands brushed against Barbossa's making them feel tingly. She gasped as she looked up at him. For the first time, she noticed he had bright blue eyes.

"Something be wrong?"

"N-n-nothing", she said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ya may", Barbossa said.

"What do I call you now? My foster father? Papa?"

He shook his head.

"I don't feel comfortable being called a father", he answered. "Ye call me whatever ya want. I would never ask ya ta call me 'ny of that. I don't wanna replace yer father.""

"Why?" Joanna asked.

Joanna listened to him intently. It sounded like her father meant a lot to Barbossa. They knew each other longer and better than Joanna did. Christopher never did speak a word about Barbossa before though. He probably wanted him to live up to his expectations or something. The way Barbossa sounded made Joanna think that he failed.

"Hector…"

Joanna put her hand over his ignoring the tingling feeling.

"You will be somebody", she said. "I'm sure of it."

Barbossa looked at her confused.

"You may not be Papa", she continued. "But you will be a great man like him. You could be better, who knows? ", she said. "I'm sure of it."

Barbossa looked at her confused.

"You may not be Papa", she continued. "But you will be a great man like him. You could be better, who knows? You could be the greatest pirate of them all!"

He smiled at Joanna and gently patted her head. She obviously didn't know his intentions for taking care of her or how he and her father were good friends.

"Try not ta get yer hope up too high. I can't promise ya 'nything. But I will try my best. Eat up now."

Joanna looked down at the soup. She dipped the spoon in the soup and scooped some up.

"Be careful", Barbossa said. "It be hot."

She smiled at Barbossa. She blew over the soup to cool it down and put the spoon in her mouth.

"Wow…did you cook this?"

"Nay", he answered. "I have someone on board who cooks the meals."

"Can you thank him for me?" Joanna asked. "This is delicious."

She went back to her soup. Barbossa watched as she sipped small spoonfuls at a time. She must've been such a polite little girl. He hoped piracy won't change her. He wondered what Joanna would be like when she grew up. Barbossa never did meet Christopher's wife, so he had no idea what to expect from Joanna.

"After this, what do ya say ya get cleaned up?" he asked. "You're filthy from head ta toe. I'll bring ye a bucket of water 'nd a towel."

"But I don't have anything to wear", Joanna said.

"I can get ye some more dresses."

"Thank you, Hector."


	6. The Code

_Thank you everyone for all your reviews! Here's Chapter 6!_

* * *

><p>Joanna smiled as she stood at the bow of the <em>Dark Wave.<em> She looked up at the sails as the wind pushed them forward. The ship started moving forward as they set sail. She had never been on a ship before so she had no idea what to expect. Joanna turned to look at Barbossa who was standing at the helm. She smiled as she thought about how he was taking care of her. A complete stranger took her in and decided to raise her as if she was his own daughter. Joanna brought her hand up to her face and looked at it. What was that tingling feeling she felt when she touched his hand? Did he feel it too? For some reason Joanna liked it.

"Joanna!"

She looked up and saw Barbossa walking toward her.

"Yes?" she said.

"Stay away from the railings", he said. "Do ya have yer sea legs yet?"

"Sea legs?" Joanna asked confused.

"Are ya used to the rocking ship? Do ya know how ta balance yerself on deck?"

She looked at the waves. Joanna tried walking on the ship as it rock. She took two steps before falling over.

"I guess not", she answered.

"Nay", Barbossa said. "Until ya get yer sea legs I want ya ta stay away from the railings."

"Why?"

"If ya stay by the railings a wave could knock ya inta the water", he explained. "Out here there be a thing called the Code. The Code be the pirate laws."

"What does me falling have anything to do with the Code?" Joanna asked.

"'ny man who falls behind gets left behind. That be part of the Code. But ye be…"

He didn't want to say daughter or anything like that because she wasn't. There was no relationship between them.

"Ye be my responsibility. I'll never let 'nything happen ta ye."

Joanna frowned. So it was every man for himself out here. That seemed a bit cruel. She simply nodded. Barbossa walked into his cabin. Joanna smirked. Hang the code. Barbossa was her caretaker. He'd never leave her behind if anything happened to her. She went back to the railing and sat on them. Joanna looked down at the sea. She watched as the waves crashed against the bow of the ship. From the corner of her eye, she could see some dolphins swimming alongside them. Joanna had never seen dolphins before. She leaned over the railing to get a better look at them. One leaped out of the water and back in. Joanna giggled as the rest of them started jumping in and out of the water. One in particular swam underneath the ship.

Joanna leaned further over the railing to see if she could still see that dolphin. A wave came rushing toward the ship making the bow rise and fall. Joanna lost her grip on the railing and fell over the side and into the water. She screamed feeling scared of the water for the first time in her life. She didn't know how to swim.

"Help!" Joanna screamed. "Somebody help!"

A wave came and pushed her underwater. She wildly kicked her legs long enough to send her back to the surface.

"Hector!" she screamed. "Hector, help me! Somebody help me!"

Another wave rushed toward Joanna and pushed her underwater. Joanna kicked her legs and waved her arms around wildly, but it didn't help her back to the surface. Another wave pushed her down deeper. Joanna grew tired and wanted to give up.

_I'll never let 'nything happen ta ye._

Did Barbossa really mean it? If so, where was he? Joanna's lungs started filling with salty sea water. Her vision became blurry until finally her eyes closed. She didn't notice someone jumping into the water as her whole world went black.


	7. The Promise

Barbossa noticed it was really quiet. The crew chattered back and forth, but he heard nothing from Joanna. He couldn't hear her voice at all. What could she be doing? Barbossa opened the door and stepped out onto the deck where he heard screaming.

"Hector!"

"Joanna?" he called.

"Hector, help!"

Barbossa went up to the helm to see if he could spot Joanna. Was she in big trouble? Could it be one of the crew members could be raping her?

"Man overboard!" the crew yelled.

Barbossa ran to the railing. He spotted Joanna struggling to stay above the water. A wave rushed and pushed her underwater. Barbossa picked up a rope and tied it around his waist. The crew took the other end of the rope as he jumped into the water.

"Joanna!" he called.

He didn't see her resurface. She might be drowning! Barbossa took a deep breath and dove underneath to see if he could find her. The salty water burned his eyes, but he could see Joanna sinking to the bottom of the ocean. He kicked his legs and reached his arms out to grab her. She was limp and stiff from the touch. Barbossa held her close as he kicked his way back to the surface. He gasped for air as he and Joanna broke the surface of the water.

"Joanna, wake up", he said.

She laid limply against him. What was worse, she wasn't breathing. The crew watching onboard the _Dark Wave _pulled on the rope bringing Barbossa and Joanna back onboard. Barbossa gently laid Joanna on the deck. He laid his head on her chest trying to listen for a heartbeat. Silence. Barbossa started to panick. Was he too late? Was she dead? He didn't know what to do at first until he remembered an old sailor remedy that was used to revive drowned sailors. Barbossa put his hands on Joanna's chest and pushed down. He was hoping this would make her heart beat again and pump all that water out of her body.

"Live!" Barbossa said. "Breathe, Joanna! Breathe, damn ye!"

Joanna laid lifeless on the deck. Barbossa laid his head on her chest to hear a heartbeat. Nothing. He sat up and continued to push down on her chest. The crew surrounded them as they watched Barbossa try to bring Joanna back. They stayed silent fearing that the little girl might be dead. Barbossa started pushing down harder on her chest.

"Breathe, Joanna", he murmured. "Don't die on me."

_I'll never let 'nything happen ta ye._

He was starting to think he broke his promise. His promise to both Joanna and Christopher. If Joanna was dead, Barbossa's word wouldn't be worth a damn anymore. No way he could believe himself or let anyone believe him anymore. He felt he had failed them both. Barbossa laid his head down on Joanna's chest once more. He heard a gurgling coming from her insides. Water spewed from her throat as she started to cough. Barbossa quickly turned her over onto her side letting her cough up the water she swallowed. The crew stepped back and started whispering as Joanna gulped in air. She kept her eyes closed as she shivered.

"Joanna..."

She opened her eyes to see Barbossa hovering above her. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. She clinged to his jacket as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get ya inside", Barbossa said. "Yer gonna catch cold."

Joanna merely nodded as she closed her eyes once more. He carried her into the cabin and laid her on her bed. She curled up into a ball as she started sneezing.


	8. Do You Hate Me?

Thanks for reading everybody! Here's chapter 8!

* * *

><p>Joanna shivered as Barbossa wrapped her in a blanket. Her teeth were chattering as her body shook. Barbossa was right, she caught a cold. She needed to get dry or else her cold was going to turn into pneumonia.<p>

"We need ta get ye out of those wet clothes", he said.

Joanna weakly opened her eyes. Barbossa unwrapped the blanket to untie the strings on the back of her dress. She pulled away from him.

"I can do it myself", Joanna raspily said. "Go."

Barbossa backed away.

"Tell me when ye be done", he said. "I need ta check on ye."

"Okay."

Barbossa stepped out of the cabin and waited oustide for Joanna to finish. He couldn't help but feel this was his fault. He was supposed to be watching over her. Instead he paid more attention to his pirate duties instead making sure Joanna didn't get into trouble. Joanna's been his responsibility and he's already proven himself to be a horrible caretaker. Barbossa couldn't help but feel that she might've hated him now. She didn't say thank you for saving her or anything saying she appreciated him. He wouldn't blame he if Joanna decided to leave at the next port. Barbossa couldn't take care of her, why would she want to stay? He's supposed to take care of her like a father and he failed. If Joanna wanted to leave, he would at least make sure she had a home. He didn't want to leave her a homeless child the way he found her in Tortuga.

VVVVVVVV

Joanna sat in bed as she started to undress. Was Barbossa mad at her? He hasn't yelled at her or punished her for not listening to him. It was her fault she was sick now. Joanna wouldn't blame Barbossa if he kicked her off the ship. She had went against his orders much like a disobidient child. Barbossa probably didn't want to take care of a disobidient child. Joanna peeled off her wet dress and threw it to the floor. She went to the trunk at the end of her bed to find her night gown. She pulled it over her head and crawled back into bed. If Barbossa wanted her off his ship, she would go. Joanna wasn't going to put up a fight.

"You can come back in", she coughed.

Barbossa walked into the cabin with a rag and a bowl of water.

"How ye be feeling?" he asked.

"Sick."

He put his hand on her forehead and against her cheek.

"Yer burning up."

He dipped the rag in the bowl and started dabbing Joanna's face with cool water. Joanna closed her eyes as she leaned her head toward Barbossa. She changed her mind. If he wanted her off the ship, she won't go. She wanted to stay with him. Joanna felt safe with him. She needed him.

Barbossa watched as Joanna started to sweat. He dipped the rag in the water again and continued dabbing. He could see how fragile Joanna was. He made up his mind. He was not going to let her leave the ship. She wouldn't survive on her own. She needed him to take care of her. Barbossa remember the promise he made. He wasn't going to impune his own honor and go back on the promise he made to Joanna and Christopher.

"Hector..."

"Yes?" Barbossa asked.

"Do you hate me?" Joanna asked opening her eyes.

"What?"

"Do you hate me? Are you going to kick me off the ship? Do you want me to leave so you won't have to take care of me anymore?"

"What are ya talking about?" he asked.

Joanna did her best to sit up.

"Do you think I'm a bother?" she asked. "You told me to stay away from the railings, but I didn't listen. I understand if you don't want me anymore."

"Joanna, belay that talk. I made a promise. I'll never let 'nything happen ta ye. Just because ya broke a rule this once, doesn't I don't want ya 'nymore. I be yer...caretaker, yer friend. I won't abandon ye. Don't ever think 'nything like that."


	9. Birthday

Thank you for your reviews! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Joanna relaxed as Barbossa dabbed her face with a cool rag. She closed her eyes and smiled. This started making her feel better. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Joanna had something on her mind and she wanted to ask Barbossa about it.<p>

"Hector?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"Do pirates ever celebrate anything?" she asked.

"Celebrate?" Barbossa asked. "I suppose we do celebrate somethings. Why? What did ya want ta celebrate?"

"It's almost my birthday", Joanna said "I'll be turning thirteen. I was just asking. This will be my first birthday without my parents."

"Thirteen?" Barbossa asked. "Wow."

"Are we going to do anything for my birthday?" she asked.

"I dunno. I mean we be out in the middle of the sea on a ship. There be nobody but a grew full of men. I dunno if we can celebrate yer birthday. The crew might want ta take advantage of ye when they find out how old ya be."

"What?"

Barbossa put the rage down and held Joanna's hand in his.

"Yer becoming a young woman now, Joanna", he said. "The crew be all men. How often do ya think they have a chance ta be with a woman?"

Joanna started blushing at the mention of this.

"Not a lot I'm guessing", she answered.

"Aye! What do ya think they're gonna want when ya become a woman?"

She started shaking. She hugged the blanket closer to her.

"But I don't want to do that! I don't know how!"

She pulled the blanket over her head trying to hide. Barbossa pulled the blanket down and started stroking her hair.

"They won't do that ta ye", he said.

"But you said—"

"I won't let them", he continued. "I'll protect ye."

Joanna looked up at Barbossa curiously.

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked. "I don't deserve it."

Barbossa gave her a small smile.

"I care about ye Joanna", he said. "I may not think of ye as a daughter, but I do care about ye."

For the first time Joanna saw him differently. Not as a caretaker, but something else. She saw him as a friend. No adult has ever treated her the way Barbossa did. He wasn't even that much older than her. He was only 16 years older than her. Joanna crawled toward Barbossa and wrapped her arms around him. She snuggled against his chest smiling.

"Hector?" she said.

"What?"

Joanna looked up at him and smiled.

"You're my very best friend."

Barbossa wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

"Ye be my friend too", he said. "Now get back inta bed. Ya do want ta get better, don't ya?"

Joanna nodded. She crawled back under the blankets and pulled them up to her chin. Barbossa put the damp rag back on her forehead.

"If ya need 'nything I'll be right outside."

"Okay. Goodnight, Hector."

"Goodnight, Joanna."

He got up and went out ondeck up to the helm. Secretly he was going to plan something for Joanna's birthday. Barbossa had to make sure she got better for the big day. First he needed to give Joanna a job on the ship to keep her busy. Then with her distracted, he could put something together. He also needed to get her a gift. What could a pirate give a thirteen-year-old girl? What would she like? Was it something she'll be able to use out here on a ship? Barbossa knew this was going to be hard, but once Joanna sees it, it'll all be worth it.


	10. Plans and lies

After a day of bed rest and tender loving care from Barbossa, Joanna was back on her feet and up and about. Joanna was feeling pretty glum as her birthday came closer and closer. She hated the fact that no one was going to celebrate it. She was turning thirteen! Something special should be done for her. Joanna understood Barbossa only wanted to protect her, but couldn't at least he do something for her birthday? She didn't mind being hidden from the crew, but she would be satisfied if it was just her and Barbossa celebrating her birthday.

"Joanna."

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Barbossa came walking toward her.

"Everything be alright?" he asked.

"Just fine", Joanna sighed. "I was just…wishing…"

"Wishing fer what?"

"I wish that my birthday could be special. I know you don't want the crew to know. They don't have to. You're the only one who knows about it. Can't it be just you and me celebrating my birthday?"

Barbossa sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. Joanna still had no idea he was planning something.

"I know ya expect something fer yer birthday", he said. "But we can't. But look at us. We be in the middle of nowhere. What do ya expect us ta do?"

"I don't know."

Tears came to Joanna's eyes. Seeing her cry weighed heavily on Barbossa's heart. He didn't want to see her cry, but he wanted to surprise her.

"C'mere."

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Joanna buried her face in his chest and cried.

"I'm sorry", he said. "I really am. But how do ya expect us ta celebrate a girl's birthday if we want ta protect her from a crew full of men while we be out at sea?"

She shook her head unable to answer. Barbossa rubbed her back.

"I'll tell ya what", he said. "Yer growing up now. How would ya like a job on the ship?"

"A…a job?" Joanna asked.

"Aye, it'll give ya something ta do while we be out at sea."

She wiped her eyes as she stopped crying.

"What kind of job?" she asked.

"I'm gonna make ye a look-out", Barbossa said. "Yer gonna be up in the crow's nest."

He pointed up at the crow's nest high on the mast. Joanna followed his gaze and looked at it in awe.

"Yer not afraid of heights, are ye?"

"No! I love climbing!"

Joanna ran toward the rope ladder and climbed up to the crow's nest. Barbossa followed her and climbed up to the crow's nest as well to make sure she'd be okay up there. The air felt so much different than it did on the deck. Up here it was much cooler. You could feel the breeze through your hair. Joanna closed her eyes and smiled as she felt a gust of wind blow in her face. Barbossa chuckled as he watched her raven black hair blew behind her.

"I love it up here", she said.

"Good", he replied. "Ye stay up here then."

"For how long?"

"Until either I send someone else up there or if ya need a break."

"Okay."

Barbossa climbed down the rope ladder and went into the cabin. Now that Joanna was out of the way, he could start planning her birthday. He already got her a present, now he just needed to put it in a box. He already spoken to the cook and was having a small cake make for Joanna. She was really going to be surprised when she sees this. All he had to do was come up with an explanation for the way he said they weren't going to do anything for her birthday. Joanna was special to him and he wanted her birthday to be special.

Barbossa sighed as he put her present away. Joanna's birthday was in a couple of days and he couldn't give it away that he was doing something for her. Joanna couldn't know a thing.


	11. Happy Birthday

To all my curious readers, you'll find out! here you go!

* * *

><p>The big day had come. Joanna was thirteen years old now. No one knew except her and Barbossa. Joanna sighed as she sat on the steps leading up to the helm. She wanted to take Barbossa's words to heart and try to treat her birthday like a normal day, but she just couldn't. It was her first birthday without her family and even more, she was a teenager now. Joanna missed her mother. She always heard being a teenager was going to be hard, but it was going to be even harder without a motherly figure around.<p>

Joanna looked up at the limp sails. They were stuck in the middle of the ocean with no wind today and she was getting bored. She looked around the deck to see the crew lying around doing nothing. Joanna got up and went into the cabin to see Barbossa looking over a map. He looked up to see Joanna looking sad and bored.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head and went over to her bed plopping down on it.

"Just that this is the worst birthday ever."

"Didn't we talk about this?" Barbossa asked.

"I know, Hector", she said. "I know what you said. We can't celebrate it because of the crew. I can't get any gifts because there's nothing for me to get out here."

Joanna turned on her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. Barbossa watching her upset pulled at his heartstrings. He spotted the box with her gift hiding underneath his desk. He got up and sat next to her.

"The crew be doing 'nything?"

"No", Joanna answered. "There's no wind."

"Mmm…wait here."

Barbossa stepped out of the cabin. He could use this time to surprise Joanna. None of them were busy, so he could give her the birthday she wanted. Barbossa went below deck to see if her cake was ready. He saw it lying on a platter with a candle in it. He picked up the platter and carried it back to the cabin. Joanna hadn't moved; she laid just the way she was when Barbossa left. Barbossa set the cake down on the table and went back to Joanna.

"I got a surprise fer ya", he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Close yer eyes."

Joanna closed her eyes like he said. Barbossa took her hands and led her to the table.

"Keep 'em closed", he said.

He lit the candle on the cake. He went to his desk and picked up the box hiding it behind his back.

"Open yer eyes, Joanna."

Joanna opened her eyes to see Barbossa standing by a cake with a lit candle.

"W-wh-what's this?" she asked.

"Happy birthday, Joanna", Barbossa said.

Tears came to her eyes as she looked up at him. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Barbossa smiled and hugged her back with one arm. He turned her around to face the cake.

"Make a wish", he said.

Joanna looked at the candle. What could she wish for? She looked at Barbossa and smiled. He was her best friend. She loved him more than a caretaker, but as a friend. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_I wish I could stay with Hector forever…_

Joanna blew out the candle and opened her eyes.

"What did ya wish fer?" Barbossa asked.

She smiled and shook her head.

"If I tell you, it won't come true."

He chuckled and held the box out in front of him.

"I got ya a present", he said.

"A present?" Joanna asked. "But we're out at sea. How did you get me a present?"

"Open it up 'nd I'll tell ya."

She took the box and opened it. Inside laid a pistol. It had a gold and leather hand piece with a steel barrel. It looked old and worn like someone else had used it.

"That be me first pistol", Barbossa said. "I had it when I first became a pirate. I want ye ta have it now."

"Me?" Joanna asked.

"Aye. This was my first pistol. Now it be yers."

Joanna set the pistol down and looked at Barbossa.

"I…I don't know what to say. Thank you."

She wrapped her arms around him in another hug.


	12. Confessions

Thank you for your kind reviews! here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Barbossa and Joanna laid asleep in their beds. Joanna tossed and turned in bed. Her forehead broke out in a cold sweat as she started mumbling.<p>

"Mama…Papa…"

_She stood in the middle of the burning kitchen as she saw her father's screaming face as the fire engulfed his body. Christopher's skin bubbled and turned red. The fire burned his black hair right at the scalp. Young Crystal's entire head burned she shook her head, trying to but out the flames burning her hair. May's face was covered in black soot as she fanned the flames with her apron._

"_Mama!" Joanna cried. "Mama, stop!"_

_The more May fanned the fire, the bigger it got. Joanna turned to see Crystal scream as the fire reached her face. Her skin blistered red and then turned black. Joanna covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly._

"_Stop it!" she yelled "Stop it! Stop it! I don't want to see anymore!"_

_She opened her eyes to see her entire family surrounding her and screaming as their bodies burned._

Joanna jumped as she woke up. She wiped her forehead as she took in her surroundings. Barbossa laid asleep in his bed across the cabin. It was still dark outside. Joanna got out of bed and walked out onto the deck. She looked up at the moon and stars. In the whole week after her family's death, she never had a nightmare like that. Joanna's hand absent-mindedly wandered to a pendant that she wore underneath her night gown, the last thing of her mother.

She watched the stars in the night sky and noticed three in particular twinkled. Three of them all next to each other.

"Papa", Joanna said smiling. "Mama. Crystal."

She closed her eyes and smiled. She felt at ease knowing they were watching over her. She started humming a tune May taught her as a little girl. It was a lullaby she always used to sing whenever she had trouble sleeping.

VVVVVV

Barbossa stirred in bed and then awoke. He could hear a faint singing coming from somewhere on the ship. He looked over to Joanna's bed and found it empty.

_Dream by night, wish by day_

_Love begins this way_

_Night's a friend with love to send_

_Each new day_

Barbossa got up out of bed and followed the singing. It sounded a lot like a woman singing.

_Bless your heart, bless your soul_

_Let your dreams come true_

_Future songs and flying dreams_

_Wait for you_

Barbossa opened the door and reached the deck and found Joanna looking up at the sky. He stood at the door as he listened to her sing.

_Love it seems_

_Made flying dreams_

_So hearts could soar_

_Heaven sent, these wings were meant_

_To prove once more_

_That love is the key_

"That was beautiful."

Joanna jumped at the unexpected sound. She turned around to see Barbossa standing behind her. She blushed and smiled.

"Thank you", she said. "It was a sone my mother used to sing to me."

She looked up at the stars and watched as the three twinkled, letting her know where they were.

"I really miss her. She used to sing to me and my sister all the time."

Barbossa looked up at the sky as well.

"If ya don't mind me asking", he said. "What happened ta yer mum 'nd the rest of yer family?"

A tear escaped her eye as she walked over to the stairs leading to the helm. She took a seat as Barbossa faollowed her and sat next to her.

"It was an accident", Joanna started. "Mama was going to cook some food. I went to town to look at a puppy in a shop. I saw smoke and saw something went wrong. I ran back home to see if I could help, but I was too late. I went into the burning house to see if I could save anyone. I found my family dead. They burned alive, Hector! Everyone! Mama, Papa and my little sister!"

She buried her face in Barbossa's chest as she started to cry.

"I met you the next day", she continued. "I get scared when I'm with you. What if I lose you too? You're my best friend, Hector. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I'll do."

Barbossa looked at the stars as he listened to Joanna's story. He saw the three twinkling stars and knew They were her family watching over her. He ran his fingers through her tangled hair.

"I know it's not fair", he said. "But they be in a better place. As are ye. We be yer family now."

Joanna wiped her eyes and looked up at Barbossa.

"Thank you, Hector. That really means a lot to me."

Her hands moved to the pendant around her neck. She unhooked it and held it in front of Barbossa. It was in the shape of a serpant with a ruby in the middle of it.

"This belonged to my mother", she said. "I want you to have it."

He looked down at the pendant.

"Joanna, I couldn't", Barbossa said.

"I want you to have it", Joanna insisted with a smile on her face. "Like you said. You're my family now."

She put it around his neck.

* * *

><p>Song used: Flying Dreams Lullaby by Sally Stevens<p> 


	13. Meet Jack

Barbossa look down at the pendant Joanna had given him the night before. Not only were they friends, they were family now. He was happy that she considered him family. They may not be father and daughter, but there was something between them. Something he couldn't explain. He didn't think of Joanna as a daughter, a niece or anything like that.

"Land ho!" a crew member shouted.

Barbossa looked ahead to see an island. He went into the cabin to check his maps and see where they were. If he was right, they had just arrived in a pirate port called Tallavesta. They could stop and restock on food and supplies. Barbossa went back out on deck to look for Joanna. She stood at the bow watching as the pulled into the port stopping at the docks.

"Land, Hector", she said pointing. "What are we going to do now?"

"First we need ta stock up on supplies 'nd whatnot", Barbossa answered. "Why? What did ya want ta do?"

"Well…you know I can't swim."

Joanna looked down at her feet embarrassed.

"I was hoping…that you could…teach me how to swim", she finished. "I'll be on a ship and I'll need to learn how, just in case anything happens."

He looked around him to make sure if anyone was listening and then back at Joanna.

"How is it ya don't know how ta swim?" he asked.

"My family and I lived in the countryside of Tortuga", she explained. "Mama and Papa never took us near the water, so I never learned how to swim."

Barbossa thought for a moment. He smiled at Joanna and gave the crew orders.

"Aye, I'll teach ya", he said. "As soon as we get the chance. But first we need ta resupply the ship."

"Thank you", Joanna said.

She took his hand as they walked down the gangplank. They started off toward the town which was hidden in thick jungles. Joanna heard something rustling in the bushes ahead of them. She looked at the bush and saw something moving.

"What's that?" she asked.

"What?" Barbossa asked.

Joanna walked toward the bush to see what was there. A small monkey with black and white fur jumped out of the bush scaring her for a second. Joanna fell onto her back and watched as the monkey crawled onto her head. It screeched as it looked at her.

"Hector, look", Joanna said laughing. "A monkey!"

Barbossa went to help her up when the monkey jumped off her head and crawled onto his shoulder.

"Well, hello there", he said. "What are ya doing here?"

"I think he wants to come with us", Joanna laughed.

The monkey jumped off of Barbossa's shoulder and back onto her head. It started jumping up and down before it started picking at her head.

"Is there something in my hair?" she asked laughing. "Am I dirty to you? Hector, am I dirty?"

Barbossa let out a laugh which was unusual for him. Not many people could make him laugh.

"Can we keep him?" Joanna asked. "I can take care of him."

"Ya sure ya want a monkey?" he asked. "Wouldn't ya rather have a parrot?"

"No", she answered. "Parrots are boring and annoying. They always repeat everything you say. I want a monkey. I want this monkey."

She took the monkey off her head and started cuddling him.

"He came to me. I need to take care of him."

Barbossa sighed. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. She wanted a pet and until she gets it, she was going to cry. The monkey looked up at Barbossa with sad brown eyes. It wrapped its little arms around Joanna's neck as if to say _Let me stay with her. I'll be good._ He sighed as he smiled at Joanna and the monkey.

"Ye may keep him", he said.

She gave Barbossa a beaming smile. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. The monkey crawled up Barbossa's arm and sat on his shoulder.

"He's thanking you", Joanna said. "He's happy he has a home now."

"So I see", Barbossa said. "What are ya gonna name him?"

She looked at the monkey and tried to think of a name.

"Would you like…John?"

The monkey shook his head.

"Alright, how about…Mitchell?"

He shook his head again.

"Mervyn? No? Alexander? No? How about…Jack?"

The monkey screeched happily as he jumped up and down.

"Jack it is!" Barbossa said.


	14. Swimming Lesson

After getting food and supplies for the ship, Barbossa and Jenna went down to the beach. Joanna was nervous about learning how to swim. The last time she was in the water she almost drowned. She wondered if that was going to happen again.

"Hector, you won't let me drown, will you?" she asked.

Barbossa smirked.

"I already told ya, I'll never let 'nything happen ta ye", he replied.

He smiled as he remembered his promise. Barbossa's feelings for Joanna have been growing over the past few days. She always seemed to brighten up the darkest room and put a smile on his face when no one else could. Barbossa took off his hat and threw it aside. He threw his weapons aside in the sand. He took off his jacket, his shirt and kicked off his boots. Joanna looked down at her dress and blushed. Barbossa could go swimming in his pants, but she had nothing to swim in.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Ya need ta take that dress off or ye'll sink."

"Um", Joanna said. "I...I...have nothing to swim in."

"Ah. Well...why don't ya swim in yer underclothes? I won't look."

He turned around to let her strip. Joanna blushed a deeper shade of red. She's never stood in front of a boy or man in nothing but her underclothes. Nonetheless, this was something that she needed to do if she was ever going to learn how to swim. Joanna untied the strings to her dress and pulled it over her head. She stood there in nothing but her petticoat.

"I'm ready, Hector", she said. "Um...you can go ahead and look."

Barbossa turned around and saw Joanna looking embarrassed as she looked down at her feet. He walked into the water and waited for her to follow. Joanna walked to the water, but when the waves touched her toes, she grew scared all over again.

"I'm going to drown", she whimpered.

Barbossa walked back to her and took her hand.

C'mon", he said. "Don't be scared. I'm right here."

She looked at him full of fear. She started having doubts about wanting to learn how to swim.

"Ya trust me, don't ya?" Barbossa asked.

Joanna nodded. He's never lied to her about anything, so she had no reason not to trust him. She stepped forward into the water. Barbossa held her hands as they went deeper into the water.

"Start kicking yer legs", he told her. "Kick 'em back 'nd forth."

She started kicking her legs. Barbossa slowly let go of her hands. Joanna closed her eyes and took a deep breath thinking she was going to sink again. She expected the water to rise up over her head. Nothing happened. Joanna opened her eyes to see herself staying above the water.

"I...I'm doing it!" she said. "I'm swimming!"

Barbossa chuckled.

"So ya are", he said.

After a few more lessons, Barbossa let Joanna swim on her own. She had an idea to scare him just for fun. She swam a fair distance from him and started yelling.

"Hector! Hector, my leg hurts!"

Joanna acted like she couldn't swim anymore. She took a deep breath and went underwater. She swam behind a rock and came up just a little bit so she could see what Barbossa would do. She laughed quietly because he couldn't see her. Barbossa swam after her when he seen her go under. He couldn't find her anywhere and he began to worry. Frantically looking for her, he felt someone tap him on the should and laugh. When he realized she was playing a trick on him, he got really mad at her.

"What's in yer head?" he said in an angry tone. "Don' ever do that."

He then walked out of the water.

"C'mon we've got work ta do."

He walked away, barely waiting for her. He was very upset that she scared him like that, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if something had happend to her.

Hector, please wait for me", Joanna said.

She tried to keep up with him as they headed back to the Black Pearl. She didn't know Barbossa would be upset like that. She wasn't trying to hurt him or anything.

"Hector, please don't be mad at me."

Barbossa didn't answer her. He didn't even look at her. Joanna was starting to get upset.

"Hector", Joanna said starting to cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. Please forgive me."


	15. A Little Help

When Joanna and Barbossa got back to the _Dark Wave_, Joanna ran and climbed the rope ladder leading to the crow's nest before Barbossa had a chance to say anything. He stood on the deck and watched as she climbed into the crow's nest. Jack the monkey climbed up the ropes to the crow's nest. He climbed onto her shoulder where she pulled him off and held him close.

"Oh, Jack", she cried. "I shouldn't have scared Hector like that. Now he's mad at me."

Joanna looked down at Barbossa.

"Hector, I'm so sorry", she whispered as she cried.

Jack looked up at Joanna and wrapped his little arms around her neck. He softly chittered feeling sad. What would Barbossa do if he didn't forgive her? Would he make Joanna leave? Would he make Jack leave? Jack jumped out of Joanna's arms and onto a nearby rope.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she called. "Where are you going?"

Jack swung from rope to rope looking for Barbossa. He was nowhere to be seen on deck. He must've gone either below deck or into the cabin. Jack jumped onto the deck and started running to the cabin doors. The doors were big and it looked impossible for a little monkey like him to open. He heard voices coming from inside.

"Gather the men. We sail with the next tide."

"Aye, sir."

A crew member opened the door stepping out onto the deck. Jack ran inside the cabin as the door closed. Barbossa sat at his desk rubbing his eyes. He looked tired, frustrated, and angry. Probably angry at Joanna. Jack watched as Barbossa drank a swig of wine from a goblet. It must've had a bitter taste from the face he made. Jack jumped onto the desk, spilling the wine onto the desk. He screeched at Barbossa.

"Jack!" he yelled. "What's in yer head?

He watched as the monkey screeched again and pointed at the door.

"Ya want out?" Barbossa asked.

Jack shook his head and ran to the door. Barbossa got up and followed. He opened the door for him to leave. Jack climbed up his leg, up his arm and sat on his shoulder. He pointed up to the crow's nest where Joanna was. Barbossa looked at Jack and understood. He walked to the rope ladder and started climbing. He could hear sobbing a few few from the crow's nest. When he reached the top of the ladder, he looked inside. Joanna sat in the crow's nest with her head in her arms resting on her kness. She heard Barbossa come. She didn't say anything at first. She was still upset that he was mad at her. She felt Barbossa put an arm around her.

"Are you still mad?" she cried.

"Well...I was more worried, than anything", he began. "I don't know what I'd do if 'nything were to have happened, 'nd I'd of felt like I broke my promise to ya. Don't worry me like that Joanna."

"I won't", Joanna said she she wrapped her arms around Barbossa. "I'm sorry I scared you. I promise not to do that again."

She hugged him tighter.

"You're my best friend, Hector. I don't want to hurt you like that."

Barbossa hugged her back.

"I forgive ye", he told her just as Jack the monkey jumped on his head and began bouncing around, which made the two laugh. "We should thank this little beast fer bringing me up here."

Joanna smiled as she picked up Jack and held him close kissing the top of his head.

"My little helper", she said. "Such a good boy!"


	16. UhOh!

_Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks to Coconut Coral for helping me get this up since my computer wouldn't upload the next chapter._

* * *

><p>Joanna held Jack the monkey as she started thinking. She'd been on the Dark Wave for a few months now. She and Barbossa were really close friends now. She wondered if they could ever be more than friends.<p>

_No, that's impossible_ Joanna thought_. He's older than me. I bet he only thinks of me as a daughter._

Joanna looked over to Barbossa.

_Does he ever think of me more than a friend?_

Sometime later Joanna climbed out of the crow's nest. When she walked across the deck she noticed the crew was staring at her. Was it just because she was a girl?

"What are you looking at?" she yelled at them.

She stopped yelling. She normally isn't like this. For some reason her stomach was beginning to hurt. A crew member walked up to her.

"Uh, miss", he said. "You have something on you're the back of your dress."

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?", Joanna asked.

She ran below deck and went to see what he was trying to say. Joanna took off her dress and saw a stain on the skirts.

_How did that get there?_she wondered.

She looked down and saw a couple of red drops on the floorboards.

_Where did that come from?_

Joanna felt something trickling down her leg. She moved down to wipe it off. Her hand started shaking when she saw what it was. The stain, the red drops. They were coming from her. Blood…

_What's happening to me?_

VVVVVVVVVV

Barbossa had seen Joanna get snippy with the crew and he also seen the stain on her dress, and knew right away what was going on. The only problem was he didn't know how to deal with it. He went below deck and knocked on the door of the room Joanna was in.

"Everything alright in there?" he asked.

"I don't know", Joanna answered. "Something's happening to me. I don't know what though. I'm scared."

Joanna didn't know what to do. All of this was new to her.

"I want my mama", she whimpered.

"Umm.." Barbossa didn't know what to say. "Ah..yer.."

He cleared his throat.

"Ye'll be ok.. it be normal," he told her and hoped it would end at that.

"How's it normal?" Joanna asked. "I thought this only happens if I'm hurt or something."

She didn't understand what was happening.

"Hector, please help me."

Barbossa was at a loss for words, he never had to explain something like this before.

"I think someone else might be able ta help ya with this better."

"Like who?"

"'nyone", he answered. "Preferably a woman."

"But I don't know any women", Joanna said.

Barbossa sighed as he thought of what to do. He highly doubted going to some random wench on the streets would be a good idea. Let's see, what women did he know? He went down the list of women he knew. Most of them were wenches whose names he didn't even know. Did he know any women that were pirates? There weren't a lot of them. Mistress Ching was a pirate lord, but he highly doubt she could help.

_Pirate women…Pirate women…_

Barbossa snapped his fingers as he came up with someone. Anamaria. She was a pirate he knew back in Tortuga.

"I know someone who can help", he told Joanna through the door. "We're going ta Tortuga!"


	17. The Talk

In the weeks it took for the Dark Wave to arrive at Tortuga, Joanna felt so confused. Barbossa wouldn't talk to her at all about her problem. In less than a week the blood went away. Joanna shook as she sat in her bed.

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asked Barbossa. "This has never happened to me before. Am I sick?"

Barbossa looked at her uncomfortably. This really was not his place to explain.

"Be patient", he said. "I'm gonna take ya ta see someone who'll help ya."

"Who?"

"A friend."

Barbossa brought Joanna up to the deck just as the pulled into the port. They waited until the anchor dropped and the gangplank was put into place.

"Come with me", he said taking her hand.

Joanna stayed close to Barbossa holding onto his hand with a firm grip. This place held too many bad memories.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

After her last stay in Tortuga, Joanna didn't want to be there.

Barbossa took her to a small tavern that Anamaria always went to.

"C'mon Joanna, were goin' ta vist an old friend."

They walked into the tavern and Barbossa ordered a mug of fine wine and a bit of water for Joanna. He figured she'd need it with all the stress she's going through. The man behind the bar pointed him in Anamaria's direction.

"Ah, miss Anamaria." Barbossa said as he took off his hat and bowed to her.

"Cap'n Barbossa", Anamaria said with a smile. "It's been too long."

"Indeed, it has", he said taking a seat and placing his over-sized hat back on his head.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She spotted Joanna hiding behind him.

"Who might this be?" she asked. "Come on, don't be shy."

Barbossa looked at Joanna, then back at Anamaria. He took her hand and pulled her from behind him.

"This here, is Joanna. Actually she's part of the reason we came ta see you."

He took a sip of his wine then continued.

"Ya see, she lacks motherly advice," he cleared his throat then leaned closer to her. "'nd it seems she's becoming a woman."

"Ahh.. I see", Anamaria said with a smile and glanced at Joanna. "Well then, cap'n. I think ya should leave the women ta talk then. Aye?"

Barbossa nodded and stood up.

"I'll be down by the docks."

He bowed to them once again and walked out of the tavern.

"Stand outside when yer ready ta leave", he whispered to Joanna.

Joanna was a little shy. She didn't know Anamaria or how she was going to help her.

"So", Joanna said to break the awkward silence. "How do you know Hector?"

"He's an old friend of mine", she answered. He helps me whenever I have problems with my boat. So I hear your having some problems. You can talk to me about anything, don't be shy. I've been where you are once upon a time."

Joanna told Anamaria about what was happening.

"Everyone stared at me. I was so scared. Hector wouldn't tell me what was happening. All he told me was that it was normal. How's it normal?"

"It just means you're growing up."

Anamaria went on to explain the anatomy of a woman's body and what to do when this time of month comes around. She also explained "the birds and the bees" and things of that nature.

"Oh", Joanna said understanding. "That explains these feelings I've been having."

"What feelings?"

She blushed.

"I liked someone just as a friend", she started. "But lately, I've been wondering if he like me too. Maybe more than a friend. I've been wondering what'll happen between us when I grow up."

Anamaria smiled knowing she was talking about Barbossa.


	18. FIGHT!

"Feel better now?" Anamaria asked.

Joanna nodded.

"I feel better now. Thanks a lot."

Joanna went to find Barbossa. She stopped when someone grabbed her.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" he asked.

Joanna smashed her glass over his head.

"Don't ever touch me!" she yelled.

As she walked away, someone else grabbed her.

"We don't take kindly to trouble-makers."

The stranger pulled out a knife an held it to Joanna's throat. She started shaking as the knife pressed against her skin. Was she going to die? Where was Barbossa? Joanna closed her eyes waiting for the blade to slide across her throat, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see the stranger with a sword resting across his throat.

"What makes ya think she's a trouble-maker?"

"Hector!" she gasped.

"Ya alright?" Barbossa asked.

Joanna got out of the man's grip and kicked him in the sensitive spot between his legs.

"Let that be a lesson to you! Don't ever touch me!"

The man got up and threw the knife. Joanna dodged it and saw it hit someone in the back. Another person fired a pistol into the air. The bullet flew through the air hitting someone's mug of rum. A bar fight began. Joanna and Barbossa dodged flying objects.

"Joanna!"

Barbossa pushed through the crowd trying to get to her. Joanna looked around trying to find a clear path to get to him, but she couldn't. There were fist fights, pistols being fired into the air. There was no way for her to get through without getting hurt.

"Joanna!"

She felt fingers wrapping around her fingers. Joanna looked up to see Anamaria. Together, the two women made their way through the crowd and reached the door to the tavern.

"Hector?" Joanna called. "Hector!"

She started biting her fingernails wondering if Barbossa was hurt or not. One by one, people started leaving the tavern. Joanna and Anamaria waited for Barbossa to come out until finally he did.

"Joanna!"

He rushed toward her and hugged her. She returned the favor as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ye be alright?" he asked looking over her. "Yer not hurt, are ye?"

"No, I'm not", she answered. "I was worried about you. I thought you might've been hurt."

"Ye worried? I was worried! Ye could've been raped in there!"

Barbossa started rocking Joanna back and forth in his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"I dunno what I would've done if ye were hurt."

"Ya two gonna be okay?" Anamaria asked.

Barbossa nodded as he tightened his grip on Joanna.

"Alright. I'll leave you two alone then."

As Anamaria left, Joanna and Barbossa walked back to the _Dark Wave. _She held his hand thinking if she let go, something bad would happen like she might be taken away from him.

"Did ya get yer help?" he asked. "About yer...problem?"

She nodded.

"Anamaria was a big help. Thank you for taking me here."

They walked up the gangplank and went into their cabin. Jack the monkey was sitting on the table waiting for them. They were greeted with the sight of the monkey scratching his hind end.

"Ya might wanna get some clothes fer him", Barbossa whispered. "That be kinda embarrassing."

Joanna nodded in agreement.


	19. The Dream

Joanna smiled as held Jack the monkey close. She loved his new clothes that consisted of a white shirt and wine colored pants and vest. She rubbed her cheek against his soft fur as he softly chittered. Barbossa softly chuckled as he gently patted Jack's head.

"These suit ya, Jack", he said. "Time fer ye ta go ta bed, Joanna."

"I don't think it is", Joanna said. "I'm not tired yet."

Barbossa chuckled as she let out a loud yawn. He picked her up and carried her into the cabin.

"I think it is."

He set her down on her bed and pulled back the blankets for her. Joanna yawned again as she let Jack climb on top of her head. Barbossa pulled the blanket up to her chin and brushed a few stray hairs away from her face.

"Goodnight", he said.

"Goodnight, Hector", Joanna sleepily said.

Barbossa blew out the candles leaving the room in darkness. Jack the monkey chittered "goodnight" as he made himself comfortable on Joanna's pillow.

"Goodnight. I love you, Jack."

She tossed and turned, trying to ignore her feelings she'd been feeling all day. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Joanna stood on the deck of an unfamiliar ship. It had black sails and it was a lot bigger than the Dark Wave. There was nobody there. No crew, no captain. Nothing._

_"Hello?" she called. "Anyone here?"_

_She walked inside the cabin and saw Barbossa. He didn't turn to face her._

_"Hector?"_

_Joanna heard someone coming. _

_"Hector", she heard a feminine voice call._

_Barbossa turned around to face the door. Joanna turned around and saw what looked like an older version of herself. She saw something in her arms. It looked like a baby._

_"How be me son today?" Barbossa asked._

_"He wants his father", the older Joanna said. "He's not in the mood to play with mummy today."_

_I must be dreaming, Joanna thought. Could I have a family with Hector someday?_

_The older Joanna walked up to Barbossa and kissed him. Joanna watched as they looked at the baby. It looked like Barbossa, but it had Joanna's eyes. It must be theirs! Barbossa and the older Joanna looked at each other and smiled. They leaned in pressing their lips together in a kiss._

Joanna smiled as she slept. She didn't want to wake up from her dream. Somehow, all this seemed right. She and Barbossa together when she grows up. Joanna just had to make sure that this was going to happen. She needed to be with him all the time if they were ever to fall in love and start a family. But why were they on a different ship? What happened to the _Dark Wave_? Would the new one be theirs?

_Wait_ Joanna thought. _Does he even like me that way? I'm just a little kid and he's a grown man. He'll probably never see me as a woman._

Joanna frowned as she opened her eyes. How could she think Barbossa would want to do anything like that with her? She was only thirteen and he was a little under thrity. There was absolutely no chance of them ever falling in love. Well not Barbossa anyway. It was almost too late for Joanna. She liked him more than a friend and wanted more. She was just going to end up alone with a broken heart. Joanna could tell on her own. She was starting to fall in love. She was falling in love with her caretaker, a man she knew would never love her back. A tear slid down Joanna's cheek as she went back to sleep.


	20. Rum, Thoughts, and a Kiss

"Hector", Joanna said. "What does rum taste like?"

Barbossa looked at her surprised. Thirteen years old and she already wanted to drink alcohol. Although he admired her, he did not want her to start drinking.

"That not be a drink fer ye."

He knew alcohol always changed a person. If Joanna started drinking, she might change too. Barbossa loved her sweet personality, he loved her innocence. He didn't want her to change any of that. He wanted her to be the same Joanna she was right now. Not only did Barbossa knew she could change if she started drinking rum, if Joanna drank too much, she could kill herself. He didn't want that to happen to her. Barbossa loved Joanna like...he didn't know what, but it was not like a daughter.

"But I'm mature enough to have some!" Joanna said. "Please? Just a little bit?"

"Nay, it's not good fer ye", he said.

"Neither is staying on a ship for weeks, even months! With rotting food and whatnot", she shot back.

Joanna screamed in anger and stomped down below deck. She wasn't mad at Barbossa, she was mad at herself. Because of her own stupidity, she took a huge step backwards from getting Barbossa to fall in love with her. She sat down behind a barrel cursing herself.

"You fool...you stupid, stupid fool...stupid!"

Joanna looked up and saw shelves filled with rum and wine. She got up and picked up a bottle. Barbossa might've told her no to drinking, but she shouldn't have to listen. He wasn't her father. Joanna uncorked the bottle with her teeth and took a sip. She made a face at the first taste. It had a sugary, yet sour and bitter taste to it.

"It's not so bad", she said.

She took another sip trying to get used to the taste. Before she knew it, she had drunk the entire bottle. Joanna felt a buzz in the back of her head, and kind of liked it. She reached up to the shelf for another bottle. She uncorked it and started drinking it. Her hands started tingling until they were numb. Her face started feeling as if it was rolling off the bone. Joanna ignored her body and reached for another bottle. All this rum got her thinking. Her mind was fuzzy and she made up her mind. She was going to walk right up to Barbossa and tell him how she felt about him. She was going to tell him how much he meant to her. That she was falling in love with him. Joanna stood on her feet and felt unbalanced. She tried to walk normally, but ended up stumbling. With the rum bottle in her hand, she stumbled up the stairs to the deck where Barbossa stood.

"Yoo-hoo, Hector!" Joanna giggled.

Barbossa turned to face Joanna swaying back and forth. She wrapped her arms around him and cuddled. He could smell the rum on her breath. She pulled away and poked him in the chest with her little finger.

"You know?" Joanna slurred. "You are soooo handsome. You're gonna make some lucky girl happy one day. You're gonna make a great husband."

She giggled and took another sip of rum. She held the bottle in front on Barbossa.

"Want some?"

Barbossa grabbed the bottle and took it away.

"I think ye've had enough", he said.

He was angry Joanna hadn't listened to him. She went against his rule and started drinking rum. He was awfully flattered when she said he was handsome. Did she like him? He couldn't let that distract him now. She disobeyed him and needed to be disciplined.

"Joanna, ye 'nd I need ta have a talk", Barbossa said sternly.

Tears came to her eyes as she frowned.

"You hate me, don't you? I knew it! I knew you could never like me!"

"Joanna, what are ya talking about?"

Before she could say a word, Joanna saw everything go dark. She passed out on the deck after drinking all that rum. Barbossa rolled his eyes. He threw the bottle of rum overboard into the sea. He picked up Joanna and carried her into the cabin. When she woke up, they were going to have a serious talk. Her words made him wonder. Why did she call him handsome? Why was she thinking about him getting married and being someone's husband? As he thought about this, he leaned in and kissed Joanna's forehead.


	21. Punishment

_Just to recap, Joanna is 13 and Barbossa is 28. Those of you worrying about the age difference it's a 15 year age difference._

* * *

><p>"Ohh", Joanna moaned. "What happened?"<p>

She woke up with a killer headache and a stomachache. She felt so sick. She opened her eyes to find herself in her bed in the cabin. Barbossa was sitting next to her.

"Hector, what happened?"

"Ya drank rum last night", Barbossa answered.

He had his arms crossed still mad at the fact she disobeyed him. He told her they were going to talk about what she did and he meant it.

"I did?" Joanna asked. "Oh, now I remember. Rum does this to people? My head hurts, my stomach hurts and I feel like-"

She stopped as her face turned white. She got up out of bed and ran onto the deck. Barbossa got up and followed her. He pulled her hair back as she leaned over the railing and vomitted.

"Now ya know why ya shouldn't drink?" he asked.

Joanna coughed as she finished. She turned around and sat down holding her stomach.

"Oh, please kill me", she moaned. "I've never hurt or felt this sick before."

Barbossa brushed the hair away from her eyes and picked her up. Joanna wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her back to bed.

"I hope ya learned yer lesson", he told her. "No drinking 'nd I mean it!"

"But I can handle myself!" she argued. "I didn't do anything stupid, did I?"

Joanna suddenly remembered what she did last night. She was going to tell Barbossa how she felt about him. He was right, rum did make her stupid. But, she did drink more than one bottle. Joanna thought about this. She had three bottles of rum and that made her act stupid. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad is she had just one bottle.

"Would it be so bad if I just had one bottle?"

"Nay", Barbossa answered. "I don't want ya drinking at all."

"But I'm responsible!" Joanna said.

"Ya proved last night that yer not. I told ya no, 'nd ya didn't listen. I'm gonna have ta punish ya."

"How?"

She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. He's never had discipline her before. He was always nice. Without saying a word, Barbossa grabbed Joanna and put her over his knee.

"What are you doing?" she asked kicking her legs.

He raised his hand and...

SMACK!

"Hector, stop!"

Joanna kicked her legs trying to get out of Barbossa's grip.

SMACK!

She stopped kicking and just laid there starting to cry.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Barbossa took her off his knee and put her back on the bed. Joanna scooted away from him as she laid on her belly crying.

"I'm sorry I had ta do that", he said. "But ye need ta learn that if ya disobey me, it can't go unpunished. Especially if yer gonna stay on a ship. I be the cap'n 'nd no one ever goes against the captain if they know what be good fer them."

"What are you going to do to me?" Joanna asked.

"I've already punished ye. Now, are ya gonna drink again?"

"N-no", she cried.

"Good."

Barbossa held a cup of water in front of her.

"Drink this", he said. "I want ya ta stay in bed until ya feel better."

She nodded as she took the cup. Joanna sighed as she took a sip. She was never going to get Barbossa to like her if she continued to act like this. Stupid teenage years. She wished her mother was still alive, she could always talk to her about things like this.

"I'm sorry, Hector. I won't drink again.


	22. Under Attack

_Ok, i'm going to rush to the next chapter because, believe it or not, i have a sequel planned for this and i want to get to it._

* * *

><p>The years flew by like nothing. Within a matter of time Joanna was now 18 years old and Barbossa was 33. She had grown from the young girl Barbossa found in an alley to his first mate on the <em>Dark Wave<em>. She had grown taller; she now reached Barbossa's shoulders. Her sleek black hair reached down to her waist. Her body had filled out nicely so she had curves. Barbossa's hair had gone down to his shoulders. If you looked real careful, you can see a braid in the back of his hair. His beard nearly reached his chest. Both Barbossa and Joanna had changed in five years.

No matter how much Joanna's body had changed, the one thing that never changed was her heart. She still held Barbossa in her heart and her feelings had only grown stronger. No matter what she told herself: that he could never like her, that she was too young; none of that could erase her feelings for him. She was in love with him. The only problem was Barbossa didn't know. In the five years Joanna had been with him, not once has she told him how much he meant to her. But that was all going to change. Today was going to be the day Joanna would walk up to Barbossa and tell him she loved him.

Barbossa stood at the helm looking over the sea. Joanna stood on the deck with Jack the monkey sitting on her shoulder. She needed to figure out just how she was going to tell him.

"Think I can do this?" she asked Jack.

Chittering, Jack nodded his head. Sighing, Joanna tried to sum up the courage to tell Barbossa the secret she kept from him for five years. She walked up the stairs leading to the helm.

"Hector?"

"Aye?" he answered.

"We've known each other for, what? Five years?" she asked.

"Aye, what about 'em?"

Over the horizon Barbossa spoted white sails. He pulled his spyglass from his pocket and took a look. It was another ship, but this one flew the British flag. It was either a navy ship or a harmless ship carrying British people crossing the sea. The ship turned toward the _Dark Wave_ with cannons aimed at them. Barbossa could see red jackets and white powdered wigs. It was a navy ship. Barbossa shut the spyglass and turned to Joanna.

"Ya have a sword?" he asked.

"No", Joanna answered disappointed she was interrupted.

Barbossa took her hand and led her into the cabin.

"Hector, what's going on?"

"We be under attack. Ya need a sword."

He pulled out a trunk by his bed and opened it. Inside laid a sword.

"Here", he said. "If I'm not by ye, ya need ta protect yerself."

"But what about you?" Joanna asked. "What if something happens to you?"

"I'll be fine."

"But...but..."

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Joanna didn't know what was going to happen and she didn't want to lose him. It was now or never.

"Hector..."

The whole ship shook as they heard an explosion. Barbossa and Joanna ran up onto the deck. The enemy ship was firing at them and the crew had no idea what to do. No one had given them orders whether to retreat or fire back.

"What are ya doing?" Barbossa yelled. "All hands ta stations!"

"What do I do?" Joanna asked.

"Stay close ta me."

She wrapped her fingers around his hand and stood behind him.

"What's going to happen if they win?" she asked.

"We'll either die fighting or be captured. I prefer ta die instead of being captured."

"Don't say that! I don't know what I'll do without you!"

"Ye'll find yerself a good man", Barbossa said. "He'll treat ya good and love ya."

Shaking her head Joanna wrapped her arms around him. She tried to ignore the explosions around them and the shaking of the ship.

"Sir!"

A wounded crewman stumbled toward Barbossa. Joanna gasped in horror. His face was all bloody, his right arm was gone leaving a bloody stump.

"We need to retreat!" he said. "We can't hold 'em off much longer! The gun powder's pouring from the barrels. Anymore cannonfire and the ship's liable to blow up!"

"Very well", Barbossa said.

The enemy ship loaded their cannons one more time and took aim. Barbossa looked at Joanna and wrapped his arms around her, using himself as a shield to protect her. The cannons fired again causing the ship to blow to smitherins. Barbossa and Joanna were thrown into the sea. The navy soldiers looked into the water to see if there were any survivors. They couldn't see anyone. Barbossa and Joanna sank into the water.


	23. Too Late?

Joanna opened her eyes. What happened? She remembered the battle with the navy. Barbossa held her and the next thing she remembered was flying in the air into the sea. Her eyes widened. The ship had blown up and Barbossa protected her. Was he hurt?

"Hector!" she tried to call.

Joanna opened her mouth and water rushed in. For the first time, she realized she was underwater. Where was Barbossa? Before she looked for him she needed air. Joanna kicked her legs and head toward the surface. She could see items from the _Dark Wave_ sinking around her. The anchor and chains, the helm and what haunted her most of all were the dead bodies. Red swirls of blood stained the water around her. Joanna reached the surface to find the remains of the Dark Wave floating in the middle of the sea. Mostly pieces of wood, crates, a bit of the sails. Joanna heard screeching. She turned her head to find Jack the monkey sitting on a floating piece of wood.

"Jack!" she called. "At least you're still safe."

She continued looking around the surface for Barbossa, but there was no trace of him. None except...his hat. Joanna kicked her way to where his hat floated in the water. She picked it up finding nobody.

"Hector!" she called again.

Joanna took a deep breath and dove underwater. The salty water burned her eyes, but she needed to find Barbossa. She kicked her legs going deeper into the water. From the corner of her eye, she saw what looked like fabric moving. There was another body sinking to the bottom of the sea. Was it Barbossa? Joanna swam toward that body to find out. Whoever it was had copper colored hair and...a braid in the back! It had to have been him! She grabbed the body, turned him around to face her. It was Barbossa and he was unconscious! How long had he been down here? Had he had time to go back to the surface for air? Without thinking, Joanna pressed her lips against him and gave him the breath she had been holding. He needed the air.

_Our first kiss_ she thought.

Joanna's lungs started burning. She wrapped her arms around Barbossa and started kicking back toward the surface. It was difficult. Her dress and Barbossa's body was weighing her down. Looking down at it, she used a free hand and tore the skirt off, leaving the top. She used her newly bare legs to kick harder. Joanna gasped for air as she broke the water's surface. Barbossa didn't do a thing.

"Hector?"

She shook his shoulders trying to get him to wake up. For the first time she noticed blood running down his face. There was a nasty cut underneath his right eye. He was hurt. Jack screeched again as he watched. Joanna swam toward the piece of wood Jack was sitting on. There was enough room for only one person. Joanna sighed as she resigned to her fate. She pulled Barbossa onto the wood leaving her in the water. She sighed exhausted. Barbossa still hadn't moved at all.

"Hector?" Joanna said.

She couldn't see any rise and fall coming from his chest. He was not breathing.

"Hector..."

She started shaking him. She was not going to let him die. She was not going to lose another person she loved. Joanna fought back the tears in her eyes.

"Hector, wake up", she cried.

Jack the monkey crawled on top of Barbossa. He was confused. Usually Barbossa would look at him, smile and pat his head. But right now he wasn't doing anything. He didn't know why Joanna was crying. Chittering, Jack started jumping on Barbossa trying to get him to wake up. Joanna watched as Jack jumped, but Barbossa still wasn't moving. She finally let the tears fall from her eyes. She felt so alone. Barbossa could possibly be dead and here she was in the middle of nowhere. Joanna closed her eyes as she laid her head down next to his.

"Hector", she cried. "I never got a chance to tell you..."

She kissed the top of his head as her tears continued to fall. Barbossa suddenly twitched. Jack jumped one more time before Barbossa started coughing up water. Joanna backed away as he sat up letting the water escape his mouth. Tears continued falling from Joanna's eyes, but this time they were tears of joy. Barbossa was alive! He laid back on the wooden board breathing heavily with his eyes closed. Joanna understood. He must've been exhausted. He was hurt, he was tired, his ship was gone. Joanna swam back to the board and laid her head next to his.

"I'll tell you later when you wake up", she whispered.

She closed her eyes. It was a matter of time before she drifted off to sleep. Before she slipped into her dreams, Joanna could've sworn she heard a voice call out "Man overboard!"


	24. Welcome Aboard the Black Pearl

Barbossa awoke in a warm, soft bed. He opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar cabin. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was the _Dark Wave_ was under attack. He used his own body to protect Joanna and the ship blew up.

_Joanna!_

Barbossa tried to sit up. Where was Joanna? Was she on this ship? Was she hurt? Was she even still alive? He heard a soft chittering coming from the other side of the cabin. Jack the monkey came running and jumped onto the bed into Barbossa's lap. There was not a scratch on him. His clothes and fur were a little singed, but other than that, he was perfectly fine.

"Jack, where be Joanna?"

Jack softly chittered as he looked in the cabin. He pointed to a hammock. In it was Joanna. She was still drenched in water and completely unaware of her surroundings.

"Joanna?"

Barbossa threw back the blanket to get out of bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate", he heard.

At the door stood a young man a little over Joanna's age. He had dark dreadlocks with beads and charms tied into them. He had a beard with beads tied into it as well.

"You're hurt, mate", he said. "You best get back into bed."

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Don't worry about your bonnie lass there. She's perfectly fine."

"Where are we?"

"Onboard the _Black Pearl_, mate", Jack answered. "You're lucky we found ya. You looked half dead along with your lass."

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Joanna moaned as she started to wake up. She had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was floating in the middle of the ocean with Barbossa and Jack the monkey. She remember feeling like she was being lifted up into the air, but she didn't know what though. Joanna opened her eyes to see a couple of men looking at her. One was Barbossa and the other looked strange with a bunch of things in his hair. She stared ahead at Barbossa. His face was bandged where he had that gash underneath his right eye.

"Joanna", Barbossa said.

"Hector", she said. "Are you alright?"

"Aye, I be fine. What about ye? What happened?"

"I saved you. After the _Dark Wave_ went down, you almost drowned."

Joanna looked at the other man.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love", he answered. "And I welcome you aboard the_ Black Pearl_."

"_Black Pearl_?"

"Aye", Jack said. "The fastest ship in the Caribbean. Nigh uncatchable."

"Interesting", Barbossa murmured.

"Raised from the depths by Davy Jones himself."

"Davy...Jones?" Joanna asked. "Who's he?"

"He be trouble", Barbossa answered. "Ya don't want ta get involved with him."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jack looked at Joanna as she looked at Barbossa. It was pretty obvious they were together. What was a pretty young girl doing with an older geezer like Barbossa. She deserved someone much more younger. Someone like himself. Yes, Jack was a much better choice for Joanna. He was only 10 years older than Joanna, not like Barbossa who must be 20 years older or something. He took in her striking features. Long sleek, shiney black hair, fierce, but beautiful emerald green eyes, full pouting lips. Jack had never seen a woman as beautiful as her before.

"Well", he finally said. "I believe I should leave you two to rest."

He stepped out of the cabin. Joanna had potential. If Jack could keep her on the _Pearl_ long, she might just be able to fall for him.


	25. Let the Games Begin

Joanna looked in awe at the size of the _Black Pearl_. The black sails looked so familiar, but she couldn't recall ever being on this ship. It was almost like a memory from a dream. Barbossa stepped onto the deck next to her.

"This ship be something", he said. "Aye?"

"Hector, can I tell you something?" Joanna asked.

Barbossa looked at her curious to what she was going to say. She looked up at the sails again before starting,

"I feel as if I've been here before. Everything looks so familiar as if I've already seen it."

"That's not possible", he said. "Sparrow said the _Pearl_ was raised from the depths by Davy Jones."

"I heard what Sparrow said", Joanna replied. "But...I had a dream years ago. It involved you and me onboard the _Black Pearl_."

"What happened in that dream?" Barbossa asked interested.

"You were in the cabin. You were sitting at a desk. I think you were captain."

"Really? 'nd what about ye?"

Joanna debated whether to tell him the truth about her dream. It was not about him being captain. Then again that dream came years ago, so she probably couldn't remember the whole thing.

"I was still with you", she answered. "I looked the same except a little bit older."

Barbossa looked at her full of interest. That dream meant something. He was going to be captain of the _Black Pearl_ someday and Joanna was going to be by his side. Maybe his first mate or something.

"I suppose it's nothing", Joanna said. "It's just a silly old dream that I had years ago."

She turned around and walked away leaving him speechless. Barbossa had hopes for that dream. He hoped it was going to happen, that he would take over as captain and have Joanna with him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jack watched from the stern of the ship as Joanna walked over to the railing. He watched the wind blow through her dark hair letting it get out of her face so he could see her eyes. He watched as the wind blew against the skirts of her dress showing off the curves of her body. She turned her head to look up at Jack. She gave him a smile and turned away from him. Jack sighed as he watched her. Joanna was just begging for him to swoop down, snatch her up and take her in his cabin. He saw she was with Barbossa, but she deserved someone younger. Jack decided to make his move. He picked up a bottle of rum and went down to the railing next to her.

"Lovely", he said.

Joanna jumped startled. She turned around to see Jack leaning against the railing casually.

"Oh", she sighed. "Yes, the ocean is lovely."

"I believe I was talking about a certain green-eyed brunette that is, I believe the only woman onboard a certain ship."

Joanna looked at Jack again, this time a little uncomfortable.

"Yes, well...I'm sure you know other green-eyed brunettes."

"I doubt it, love."

"Captain Sparrow, why do you call me love?" Joanna asked.

"Because it's a short and beautiful name. It suits ya", he answered taking a swig of rum. "'nd call me Jack love."

"I'd rather not", she said. "I already know someone else named Jack."

Jack said nothing and looked at the rum seeing how much he had left. Joanna knew now she wasn't going to like him very much. She didn't take kindly to stange men flirting with her. Besides, she still had her eyes set on Barbossa. Jack looked at her and held the rum bottle to her.

"No thank you", she said. "I don't drink. Not anymore."

"Ya don't?" he asked. "What kind of a pirate doesn't drink rum?"

"This pirate obviously."

Joanna walked away with a huff. Jack smirked as he watched her leave. So she didn't fall for him yet. He could always try again later.


	26. A Favor and Plans

Joanna sighed as she laid in her hammock below deck. They were heading to Tortuga and she wasn't happy. She was never happy whenever they went to Tortuga. That place held bad memories that she tried to forget. Barbossa came below deck and sat in his hammock next to hers.

"Got yer mind on something?" he asked.

"Just thinking about my family again", Joanna sighed.

"I thought ye were over it? It be, what five years?"

"Well, we are going to Tortuga and I used to live there, remember? It's just bringing up some bad memories."

"How could I ferget?"

She shrugged and sighed again.

"Can I ask for a favor? When we get to Tortuga, I want to put this whole business with my family behind me. I don't want to mourn anymore. I want to go and say goodbye to them."

"What does this have ta do with me?" Barbossa asked.

"I want you to come with me", Joanna answered. "I could really use a friend at this time, Hector."

She got up and sat down next to him in his hammock. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

"Please? I don't want to be alone. You're the only one I trust. You're my best friend, Hector."

Barbossa looked down at her and hesitantly returned the hug. It felt strange to be wanted by someone. No one ever wanted him the way Joanna did as far as he's concerned. His family didn't care about him. The salty wenches he's been with over the years only wanted him for money. Joanna wanted him for who he was. She knew he's killed people and stolen valuable treasure over the years, but she didn't care. She stood along side him.

"So will you come with me?" Joanna asked. "Please?"

"Aye", Barbossa answered. "I'll go with you."

"Thank you!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away.

"Uh...I...I have something I need to do", Joanna stammered. "Excuse me."

She quickly ran up the stairs to the deck. She looked around the ship, up at the sails and ropes for Jack the monkey.

"Jack?" she called. "Jack, where are you?"

"Looking for me, love?"

Joanna rolled her eyes and turned to face Jack Sparrow.

"No, Captain Sparrow", she answered. "I'm looking for my friend, Jack. The one I told you about."

"Ah."

He took a swig of rum.

"Shame it's not me", he said. "I could only imagine what ye'd want to talk to me about."

"If I wanted to talk to you, I'd tell you something like mind your own business and leave me alone. In fact, why don't I tell you that right now? Mind your own business and leave me alone!"

Joanna stormed off. Why won't Jack leave her alone? The more he came to her, the more she disliked him. When was he going to get it into his thick skull? She didn't like him. She had half a mind to throw him overboard and let the sharks eat him. But Joanna had to remember that'd be considered mutiny and she could get in big trouble for something like that. She could get locked in the brig or be forced to walk the plank.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jack smirked as he watched Joanna walk away. Making her mad was almost fun. He loved watching the fire burn in her eyes. It made her so unpredictable. What would she do if he got her angry? He was determined to find out. He was also still determined to make Joanna fall for him. He just need to figure out what sort of charming things would work on her. Maybe getting her drunk would work. Scarlet and Giselle always loved him after they had their share of rum.


	27. Goodbye

Barbossa softly touched his cheek where Joanna kissed him. It was soft, almost angelic. It's been a couple of days and she hadn't spoken about that kiss or kissed him again. Barbossa started wondering what did that kiss mean? Sure he liked Joanna and she liked him, but it must've been just a friendly kiss. The only problem was he wished it could happen again. He felt some sort of spark when Joanna's lips touched his skin. It was something he never felt with any other woman. Did Joanna like Barbossa more than he thought?

Barbossa shook his head of those thoughts. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. Joanna was taking him to the place where her family died. She didn't say a word as she led him through the countryside of Tortuga. She held a single red rose in one hand as she wiped the tears from her eyes with her other hand. Barbossa knew this was going to be hard for her, unlike him. He was never close to his family. When he left his family, he said no goodbye or anything. He just ran off jumping aboard the first ship he saw.

"How far is it?" Barbossa asked.

"Not much farther", she answered at barely a whisper.

Barbossa reached out and took Joanna's hand into his own.

"Ya gonna be alright?"

She nodded as she gently squeezed his hand.

"No more. Please, I don't even want to talk about this."

More tears made their way down her cheeks as her voice started to break. Barbossa lifted his hand and wiped her tears away. Joanna sighed as she continued walking. They passed a few more trees until they came to a clearing in the countryside. Ahead was nothing. There was a patch of black dirt and what looked like the remains of a small house. Joanna turned around to face Barbossa.

"C-can I please just h-have a moment alone?" she asked.

Barbossa nodded patting her shoulder. Joanna walked to the remains as he stood by the trees. She looked at what was left of her house. There were the walls that were black and covered with moss and leaves. They only reached up to her waist. What was left of the furniture were covered with moss and leaves as well. The bodies of her family were gone. Probably eaten by animals. Joanna closed her eyes trying to stop her tears. She could still see Christopher's burning face. She could still hear him screaming. Joanna broke down and fell to her knees.

"Why?" she cried. "Why did you have to go? Why did you leave me? Mama...Papa...Crystal..."

Barbossa came up from behind her. He knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Joanna pushed him away.

"Leave me!" she cried.

She took the rose she held and laid it on the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself and started rocking back and forth on her knees. Barbossa sat as he faintly heard her singing. It was the lullaby May used to sing to her. This time it sounded different.

_Dream by night, wish by day_

_Love begins this way_

_Loving starts when open hearts_

_Touch and stay_

_Sleep for now, dreaming's how_

_Lover's lives are planned_

_Future songs and flying dreams_

_Hand in hand_

_Love it seems made flying dreams_

_So hearts could soar_

_Heaven sent, these wings were meant_

_To prove once more_

_That love is the key...love is the key..._

Barbossa sat mesmorized by Joanna's voice. She sounded almost like an angel. He listened as she continued with new words.

_You and I touch the sky_

_The eagle and the dove_

_Nightingales, we keep our sails_

_Filled with love_

_And love it seems mad__e flying dreams_

_To bring you home to me_

Joanna finished as she felt a lump in her throat. Unable to continue, she sat and sobbed. Barbossa scooted next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and returned the hug. He ran his hand up and down her back trying to make her feel better. Without thinking, Barbossa pressed his lips against Joanna's forehead. She calmed down a bit trying to enjoy the kiss. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"What do ya say we get ya something ta drink?" Barbossa asked. "I be sure it'll help ya."

"I'd like that", she said nodding.

* * *

><p>Song used: Flying Dreams by Jerry Goldsmith<p> 


	28. Hurt

Barbossa and Joanna went to the local tavern in Tortuga. Barbossa still did not approve of her drinking rum, so he got her a mug of buttermilk. Joanna held Jack the monkey close as she thought about the kiss Barbossa gave her. She thought it was supposed to be friendly. But something happened. She felt something she never felt before. It was like she felt some sort of connection between them when he kissed her. Joanna thought if what happened was good. She felt something for Barbossa. She didn't know how to explain her feelings.

"Jack, do you think this feeling means something?" she asked. "I've never felt this way before. I don't know what it is."

She looked over at Barbossa who was sitting at on end of the bar counter.

"Does he feel the same?" she wondered. "What do you think?"

Jack looked up at her and softly chittered. Joanna giggled and picked up a peanut that was laying on the bar counter feeding it to him. She softly patted his head and looked back at Barbossa. Her heart nearly broke at the sight of Barbossa with another woman. He was chatting with the barmaid, laughing and smiling. The barmaid was giving Barbossa a seductive smile. Her Hector wanted another woman.

"I guess he doesn't feel the way I do", she said to herself. "I was foolish enough to think that. He wouldn't want to be with someone like me. He likes girls older than me."

Joanna pushed her bar stool away, grabbed Jack and walked out of the tavern. She didn't want to see Barbossa break her heart anymore the way he already was. She did her best to hide her tears until she reached the door. Joanna covered her eyes with her hands and started sobbing. With Jack the monkey on her shoulder, she ran back to the _Black Pearl_. She didn't even stop when she heard Barbossa call her name.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Barbossa started chatting with the barmaid, telling her how much Joanna meant to him. He told her how he raised her himself and how she was his good friend. Barbossa could tell the barmaid wanted more than stories from him, but there was no way he was going to sleep with her. He seen the troubled look on her face but figured she was just dealing with her personal problems. After all, she has been through alot this past year. He'd much rather be talking to her but he figured she needed some time to herself. Barbossa watched as she got down from her bar stool and started leaving. He could tell something was wrong when Joanna didn't look at him or tell him she was ready to leave. He got up and followed her outside. When he heard her crying, he definately knew something was wrong. She ran off leaving him behind.

"Joanna!" Barbossa called. "Joanna, wait!"

He started running after her. Why was she crying? Was coming back to Tortuga too much for her? Did he do something wrong?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Joanna ran up the gangplank to the _Black Pearl_. She ran below deck and laid down in her hammock as she continued crying.

"Hector...how could you do this? You stupid fool...I love you...

"You love who, dearie?" she heard.

Joanna quickly sat up as she saw Jack Sparrow standing next to her. She shook her head.

"What does it matter?" she asked. "He isn't going to love me in return."

She sighed and looked up at him.

"Have you ever had someone reject you, Captain Sparrow?"

"Yep!" Jack said. "As a matter of fact, I'm looking at her right now. Why don't ya tell dear ol' Jack what's bothering you?"

Joanna felt fresh tears sting her eyes. She buried her face in Jack's chest and started crying again blubbering only a few clear words.

"Hector...me...hurt...another woman..."

"Barbossa and you hurt another woman?" Jack asked.

"No!" she cried. "Barbossa and I were at the tavern. He hurt me by being with another woman!"

Jack smiled at this. Now he could move in and take Joanna for himself.


	29. Joanna and Jack

_Just a warning: Jack will be OOC in this chapter_

* * *

><p>Barbossa walked up the gangplank to the Black Pearl. What was wrong with Joanna? Why did she just walk out of the Tavern like that? He was determined to find out. Barbossa went below deck to see if she was in her hammock. Nobody was there. He went back ondeck. He looked up at the crow's nest to see if she was there. Barbossa climbed up the rope ladder leading to the crow's nest. Nothing. Where could she be? Barbossa heard giggling come from the cabin. It sounded like Joanna's voice.<p>

"Thank you for this, Captain Sparrow", she said. "I really needed this."

"Call me Jack, love."

Barbossa went to the cabin door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He looked around to see if there was someway he could get inside. He noticed a small knothole in the door. Barbossa knelt down and looked into the hole. Joanna and Jack were sitting at a large table laughing. Jack held a bottle of rum in front of Joanna which she gladly took. Barbossa softly growled as he watched her uncork the bottle and take a drink.

"I still don't see what Hector has against rum", she said. "He drinks wine and that's alcohol."

"Who know's what goes on in that ol' geezer's mind?" Jack said.

Joanna went into a fit of laughter. Barbossa stepped back from the door feeling hurt. Is that what she thought about him? An old geezer? He sighed as he put his hand in his pocket. In it was supposed to be a gift for Joanna. Something to make her feel better after this morning. It wouldn't matter now. She probably wouldn't want it. Barbossa stuffed it back in his pocket and went below deck.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Joanna giggled as she looked at her second bottle of rum. Now she remembered why Barbossa didn't want her to drink. One bottle and she was already feeling buzzed. After two bottles she'll then be drunk. Joanna put the bottle down and shakily stood up.

"Once again, thank you for making me feel better", she said. "If you'll excuse me."

"I can make ya feel even better, love", Jack said.

"Really? How?"

Jack stood up and walked over to her. He put his hand on her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Joanna's eyes widened as her lips were pressed against his. She may be buzzed, but she still had enough common sense to know that she didn't want this. She pushed Jack away and wiped her mouth.

"What was that?"

"I believe that would be a kiss", he answered.

"I know that, but why did you kiss me?"

"Isn't it obvious, Joanna? I like ya and I want ya."

Joanna back away feeling scared of Jack for the first time.

"But", she started. "I love Hector. It's him I want, not you."

"But your lad hurt you, remember?" Jack asked. "Do ya really want someone who will never love you in return? You could always have someone like me."

She shook her head.

"I'd rather spend the rest of my life waiting for him than being with someone I don't know very well, Captain Sparrow."

Joanna turned to open the door, but Jack leaned against it. She glared at him and tried to push him away.

"You're not leaving yet", he said.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" she asked.

Jack pressed his lips against Joanna's again. He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him away from the door. Joanna gave a muffled scream as she tried to pull away. She wanted to slap Jack across the face, but he had her arms pinned to her sides. She started using her legs to kick him, but it had no effect. Joanna lifted her leg and kneed Jack between the legs. He pulled away groaning as he fell to the floor. Without a second thought, Joanna unlocked the door and ran out of the cabin. She ran below deck and hid behind a pile of crates, somewhere Jack wouldn't be able to find her. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. First Barbossa showed he didn't want any kind of relationship with her and then Jack tries to violate her. Today was just not her day.


	30. Leaving The End

Barbossa went down below deck. He was still hurt by Joanna laughing at an old geezer like him. Maybe some apples would calm his nerves. He looked around for a barrel containing all the apples when he heard crying. Barbossa wondered who could be crying. If it was any of the crew members, then he wouldn't bother to see what was wrong. They were ust weak pirates.

"Hector", he heard someone whimper.

It was a woman's voice. Barbossa looked behind the barrels and crates to see Joanna curled against the wall crying. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. Even though he was hurt by her, he didn't want to see her like this. He sat down next to her and pulled her close to him.

"Oh, Hector", Joanna cried as she buried her face into his chest.

Barbossa ran his hand up and down her back. He couldn't help it. He could never stay angry at her.

"What happened, Joanna? Tell me."

"Jack...Sp-Sp-Sparrow...he...kissed me. He wanted..."

She cried harder unable to continue. Barbossa held onto her tighter as he looked at her in horror.

"It's alright", he said. "It's alright. I'll never let him touch ya again. I'll protect ye."

"Actually, this whole day got me thinking", Joanna said.

"About what?"

"You want to know the truth? I think it's time for me to go. I'm a grown woman now, Hector. It's time for me to live on my own."

Barbossa looked at her surprised.

"Y-yer leaving?"

She nodded.

"I know you probably don't want me to go, but it's something I have to do. I need to get away from Sparrow. I need to get away from all these men. No offense, but I need some time around women. I've spent most of my life surrounded by men, I want to be a normal woman now."

He looked down unable to say anything. Joanna made it clear she didn't want him anymore. She laughed at him for being an old geezer and now she was leaving.

"Hector, don't be upset", Joanna said.

She placed her hands on his face bringing his head up to look at her.

"When I'm ready, I'll get my own ship. I'll come back to you. You'll always be my...best friend, Hector."

Barbossa sighed. He didn't want her to leave, but he wanted her to be happy...even if it meant letting her go.

"Very well", he said.

Joanna and Barbossa got up and went up to the deck. She looked down at the gangplank and ahead to Tortuga.

"Wait."

Barbossa grabbed her hand.

"Before ya go, I want ta give ya something."

He put his hand in his pocket and held it in front of Joanna. In his hand was a golden heart-shaped locket. He opened it showing two pictures inside. One was a picture of Barbossa, the other was him and Joanna together smiling.

"Hector", she gasped. "I don't know what to say."

"Ya don't need ta say 'nything", he said.

Barbossa tied the locket around her neck. Joanna looked at it with tears in her eyes.

"I have something for you too", she said. "Jack!"

Jack the monkey came swinging from the ropes of the sails and landed on her shoulder. She picked him off her shoulder.

"I want you to keep him", Joanna told Barbossa.

"Nay", Barbossa said. "He be yers."

"He'll keep you company. That way I'll always be with you and you'll always be with me."

She pointed to the locket. Tears came to her eyes as she gave the monkey a kiss.

"Take care of him, Jack."

Jack crawled over to Barbossa's shoulder. Joanna wrapped her arms around Barbossa in a tight hug. He returned the hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Hector."

"I'll miss ya too", he said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She pulled away from him and gave him on last kiss on his cheek. She gave him one last look before stepping foot on the gangplank.

"Goodbye", Joanna choked out.

She walked down the gangplank and headed into Tortuga. Barbossa watched as she disappeared into the distance.

* * *

><p><em>This concludes Young Fiery Spirit. Be on the lookout for a sequel, coming soon! I would like to send a special thanks to my good friends Coconut Coral who inspired me to start writing this and to Lisa. Without you, this story never would've even existed.<em>

_And a thanks to all my readers!_


End file.
